Recent advances in molecular biology, particularly sequencing technologies, rely on the deposition of biomolecule-enhanced particles on the surface of a sensing apparatus, such as an array of sensors on a substrate. In particular, technologies that detect nucleotide addition through minute changes in pH within a well rely on the deposition of particles including copies of the target polynucleotide. Such particles having copies of the target polynucleotide can be formed using techniques such as emulsion polymerase chain reaction (PCR).